


A New Reality for Barry Allen

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Polyamory, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), SnowBarry - Freeform, Spallen - Freeform, Spallen and SnowBarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Post-Crisis, Barry Allen wakes up in the new Multiverse next to...not Iris! And so he sets out to discover the changes in the reality, especially those related to him.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow/Patty Spivot, Barry Allen/Patty Spivot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	A New Reality for Barry Allen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornholio4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Flash or anything else you may recognize
> 
> This was inspired by cornholio4's fic 'This New Reality' so thank you to him.
> 
> Another one of the Barry/Patty/Caitlin (Named SnowSpivAllen by OmniUIShaggyOverexaggerated) ideas that popped into my head after my fic on them two days ago.

Barry Allen woke up with a start, the last thing in his mind being Oliver dying in his and Sara's arms after he had killed the Anti-Monitor and used his and the Paragons' powers to restore the Multiverse.

Then Barry realized he was naked except the bedsheets and that someone was cuddling up to him.

Barry looked down and was shocked to see a blonde head on his chest.

Then he yelped, more in surprise than anything, when he saw who it was, sitting up straight now as the woman woke up.

"What's the matter, Barry?" Patty asked, still a bit sleepy.

Barry looked down at her before looking around at the room, and then his eyes fell upon a framed picture of himself in a tuxedo with a bride. And it wasn't Iris but-

"Caitlin?" Barry muttered to himself. So had stuff changed again after Crisis? But he loved Iris, Caitlin was just a friend, he tried to tell himself.

But a voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like his mother told him that he had been fooling himself into thinking he loved Iris the entire time.

He then saw another picture which showed his father Henry Allen and Christina McGee together with him, Caitlin AND Patty at the wedding, another one that had Oliver standing up, giving what looked like a best man speech.

And then he noticed another, not from the wedding but from some vacation or something, that had him standing with a smile as Patty and Caitlin kissed one cheek each.

"What's going on, Barry?" Patty asked, noticing his expression.

"What are you doing here?" Barry asked, shaking his head, still confused.

"Oh! Did you forget, you dummy?" Patty asked, exasperated, as she tapped his head with her finger. "Well, here's a history lesson. You and Caitlin started dating shortly after you woke up from your coma, and fell in love, then I came into your lives, and there was a spark between us, not that we acted on it as it would be cheating. But after your engagement, Caitlin, who had noticed the sparks, sat down with the three of us and we ended up in a three-way relationship where you are married to her, but are in a relationship with me as well. Now you remember!"

Barry's eyes widened as he absorbed what Patty had just told him.

"Ah! Okay! Gotcha!" Barry said as he kissed Patty on the lips, his old feelings for her resurfacing before he got up and put on his clothes at super speed. "I am sorry, I gotta go."

* * *

Later

Barry had done some research and was shocked that Superman, Supergirl, Batman, Martian Manhunter and Black Lightning were well known names in this new reality, and then he realized that his Earth had merged with Earth-38 and the Earth Black Lightning had been from.

Barry then met with J'onn who had been restoring the pre-Crisis memories of everyone who had lost those memories, and right now, he was done with Team Supergirl, Team Arrow as well as the Legends.

J'onn informed Barry of some of the changes, those being that DEO was a sister organization to ARGUS in this new timeline, Superman and Supergirl had emerged at the same time as they had in the original timeline, and that Batman had never quit.

They had all teamed up during the Dominator Invasion along with another super heroine known as Wonder Woman, though she was more reclusive than all of them except Batman, and then they had formed the Justice League.

J'onn had also used his powers to read the others' mind about the new reality and had used that info to help Barry come up to speed with this new reality, and he had been shocked to say the least.

Barry's life had been the same up until he had fallen into a coma, but sometime after waking up, he had started dating Caitlin. Barry had also never taken up Thawne's offer this time and had locked him up at ARGUS instead, while Iris and Eddie had moved away to Coast City. Then after some digging, they had found Thawne's confession and used it to get Henry out.

Then during the Zoom mess, Patty Spivot had come into their lives and there had been sparks between her and Barry, which Caitlin had noticed. Zoom had been dealt with much earlier this time due to Team Flash not trusting 'Jay' on his word like in the original timeline, thus managing to see through his lies and taking him down with help from the other heroes before rescuing Jesse from his lair.

Barry had gotten engaged to Caitlin after that and she had brought up his feelings for Patty, which he and Patty had both denied like dorks, until Caitlin had explained she wasn't mad and the three had then entered a three-way relationship.

Apparently, due to his father never dying, he had not created Flashpoint, so no Savitar either, and the Dominators had only invaded because of meta-humans in general.

Barry was a bit embarrassed at remembering that his bachelor party was basically Patty having him all to herself.

He also remembered that in this reality after getting out of prison his father had started dating Christina McGee of Mercury Labs.

After their marriage, Barry and Caitlin along with Cisco had turned S.T.A.R. Labs into a thriving business again and so Barry had resigned from CCPD and was co-owner of S.T.A.R. Labs alongside Caitlin Snow-Allen.

Barry had some conflicted feelings over this but he realized that going back in time would only make it worse, and he remembered his stupid actions in the previous reality, which had all been erased in this one.

Plus, due to him getting his alternate memories, he felt love for Caitlin as well, and then he realized how toxic his relationship with Iris had been in the original reality, and he had not walked out of it because he felt he needed to be punished for his stupid actions.

Well now, with all of them erased, he could actually be in a relationship that made him happy.

* * *

Later

Barry sped to S.T.A.R. Labs where Caitlin and Patty both looked up at him with a smile.

"Hey you", Caitlin said as she walked up to him and gave him a kiss which he returned. "Sorry I left before you two woke up, just remembered some work."

"J'onn returned our memories of the previous reality", Patty said as Barry looked at her. "So that's why you were behaving strangely."

"Yeah", Barry nodded. "But I have memories of this reality too now, and I love both of you, and I always will."

'Awwww', both women mouthed, touched by his words as Caitlin kissed Barry on the lips again while Patty gently grasped him from behind and kissed the back of his neck.

"Can you guys not do that when you're here?"

They turned to see Cisco looking at them, and his expression made it clear he was scarred for life.

The three laughed at his expression as he walked off, grumbling to himself about making some sound-proof and visual-proof room for the three lovebirds to have sex in.

* * *

A week later

Barry, Patty, Caitlin, Cisco, Slade, Roy, Sara and Nyssa stood together at Oliver's grave when they heard a voice behind them. "That was pretty touching."

They turned around to see Oliver walking up to them, not that any of them were shocked.

Before dying, Oliver had made sure to create an Earth-Prime version of himself as well who had all of his memories as well as those of the new reality.

And this Oliver had revealed of his survival to everyone who was still at his grave.

He turned to Slade. "Thank you for the eulogy."

"Don't mention it, kid", Slade shrugged him off.

He turned to Barry. "Thank you for bringing him here in time."

"No worries, man", Barry waved him off. "If he hadn't been able to come, Roy would have done it. Hell I would have done it, because I sure as Hell am not gonna let John give your eulogy, considering how he treated you in the previous reality, AND this one."

"Oh no kidding, how he became Special Forces or got married to Lyla with that attitude, I will never know", Oliver shook his head before looking at them all. "I know all of you are heroes, and you will continue to protect your cities and this world till your last breath, so I am counting on you, and I leave it to all of you now."

They all nodded except Sara and Nyssa, who walked up to Oliver and took one hand of his each.

"The three of us have decided to retire together", Sara said to the others. "And raise mine and Ollie's daughter Mia."

"But if you ever need my husband, my beloved and me, do not hesitate to ask", Nyssa said genuinely.

"I and Thea will come to visit", Roy said, him and the younger Queen being married in this new timeline.

In this new reality, like Barry was in a three-way relationship with Patty and Caitlin, Oliver was in one with Sara and Nyssa, and he had married Sara as well, though Nyssa was his wife too according to League tradition, while Mia was Oliver's and Sara's daughter this time.

"Goodbye", Oliver said to them with a smile.

They all waved at Oliver, Sara and Nyssa as they walked away, holding hands.

"Well, it is time for us to go too I guess", Barry said as he held out his hands and both Caitlin and Patty grasped one each as they walked off, the others walking after them.

**Author's Note:**

> What a world! Barry with both Patty and Caitlin and Oliver with both Sara and Nyssa, but then again, these two are my favorite three-way pairings in the Arrowverse.
> 
> Anyway, thank you to cornholio4 again for the inspiration for this one. And the ending scene was inspired by a fic of Phillipe363 called 'Different fade out' where Oliver-Prime was alive and in a relationship with Nyssa so thank you to him too.
> 
> And I had Henry end up with Christina as in the 90s show, they were building up to a relationship between Barry and Christina, and the former was played by John Wesley Shipp there, while the latter was played by Amanda Pays there too.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
